12 - Choices: 12th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: This ficlet is dedicated to Gunshy1. Awhile ago she asked me a difficult question. This story is my attempt at an answer...
1. Chapter 1 - Wild Bronco

**This story is dedicated to Gunshy1**

 **Choices**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wild Bronco**

Calleigh sat on the top post of the corral fence and hooked the heel of her boot onto the second rung for balance. She watched Lew Pitton work the new stallion, her face a mask of wonderment and excitement. Festus leaned on the top rail beside her, trying to decide which was the most fun to watch—Lew working the blue roan, or the candid exuberance Calleigh managed to carry with her in everything she did.

"Isn't he beautiful, Festus? I love watching the way Lew can garner trust with that animal, restraining all that untamed strength without breaking the horse's spirit." Calleigh reached down grabbing the hill man by the shoulder. "I want to ride him! Please..."

Festus pulled away from her grip. " _No_ , Calleigh girl! That there horse isn't read-"

"Yes he is!" Her excitement overrode his objections. "Look at how calm he is. Lew has been on him for… at least half an hour."

"No, now! It's jest too dang dangerous." Festus turned away, knowing he was victim to those female Dillon eyes, just like every other man in Dodge. "If'n sumthin' were to happen to you…"

Calleigh slipped off the fence and bounced around in front of her friend. The look was there, she had even pulled out the sweet wheedling voice. "How could anything happen to me, when I'm with you?"

Despite the cynical skepticism planted firmly on his face, Festus knew he was going into this fight unarmed. His only chance was to walk away—quickly. "Not today. Now, come on, Calleigh girl."

Again Calleigh grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Oh, please, Festus! I won't get hurt. I was in a rodeo—remember?"

"Yeah, barrel racing. Not a bustin' no wild bronco."

"Look." Calleigh pointed to the subdued animal walking around the corral. Lew had stepped inside the barn for something, but the horse was still saddled. "Just a couple of times around the corral. I'll be off before Lew even gets back."

Festus held a breath, as his gaze wandered from the horse, to the barn, to the annoying little redhead. "Jist a couple a times, then get off! Lew will skin us both if'n he ketches you."

The two approached the stallion with care and respect. Festus gave Calleigh a boost up into the saddle, then took two paces back. The first step filled with doubt, but the other in pride, as he watched the smile explode across her face. Calleigh was gentle, but firm with the mount—just as she had watched Lew do many times. The unfamiliar duo made several trips around the corral, both seeming to enjoy the company of the other. The scruffy man began to relax.

It was Lew's cries that drew Festus' attention away from Calleigh. The hill man started toward the horse-breaker, but stopped short when he drew his gun. "What cha doin, Lew?"

"It slipped right past me in the barn and headed toward the corral!" The words were breathless and frightened. "Get little Doc over here."

They both turned toward Calleigh, but Lew saw it was too late. The rattler had come close enough to the stallion to spook it. He managed to shoot before the snake could strike, but the damage was done. In the next instant, the previously serene stallion, reared up in terror, hurling his rider into the fence.

Festus made quick steps across the corral, with Lew right on his heels. He was instantly on the ground next the motionless redhead. As gently as possible, he rolled her over, bringing the bloody temple into view. "Ah, Calleigh girl, what have ya gone an dun?"

"Is she all right, Festus?" There was a tremor of fear in the seasoned cowboy's speech.

"Lew, I'm a takin' her to the bunkhouse. You go fetch Doc. He's with the marshal at the LadyK." Festus had Calleigh in his arms as he gave orders to Lew. "And hurry!"

Doc was only steps ahead of Matt when he pushed past the ranch hands gathered around the doorway of the bunkhouse. Fear always brought out his brusque bedside manner, and it was on full display, as he rushed in to get to his granddaughter. Festus was holding Calleigh's hand as he knelt beside the bunk.

"She hasn't cum to atol, Doc." Festus looked up at the two men.

"Get out of my way." Doc pushed the hill man aside to get closer to his patient. Skilled hands quickly examined the young woman. He seemed mostly concerned with the open wound on her head.

"Festus, what happened here?" Matt took a knee on the opposite side of the bunk. Like Doc, he tended to be short when he was frightened. Seeing his daughter's face covered in blood was enough to surpass frightened and jump right to terrified.

"Did you clean this out?" Doc spared only a quick glance at the pale, scruffy man as he pulled things out of his black bag to treat the wound.

"Yessir, Doc. I jest tried to stop the bleedin." Festus had to answer Doc's question first, then turned to Matt. "She wanted to ride that ther blue roan that Lew's been a breakin'."

"And you let her!" Matt knew, even as he snapped at the scruffy man, that controlling Calleigh was never an option. The wounded look that stared back at him verified the guilt plaguing Festus. With a heavy sigh, the worried dad tried to ease the other man's conscience. "It's not your fault. We all know how headstrong she is. You couldn't have stopped her."

"A rattler got in the corral and scairt the horse. It bucked her off an she whomped her head on the post. 'Til then, she was fine. She gonna be all right Doc? Is she?"

"She's going to need some stitches. That's a pretty deep cut." Doc's words were interrupted by the soft moans of his patient. For the first time since his arrival, his voice held a hopeful tone. "I think she's about to rejoin the world of the living again."

With every breath that Calleigh took, each of the men gave up one of theirs. They watched anxiously as heavy lids fluttered, each time revealing just a little more blue. Eventually, they were fully opened and aware. "What… happened?"

"Ya got throwed. That's what happened. How do ya feel?" Festus managed to convey relief, irritation and concern all in a few words.

Despite the pain, Calleigh grinned at her friend. "I told you I would be all right, as long as I was with you." She could see the anguish on his face and reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Matt and Doc shared a look of surprise. Had she actually apologized? For being Calleigh? "She _must_ have hit her head pretty hard." The words popped out before Matt could stop them.

"Well, I need to get her back to the house." Doc announced as he gathered his tools back into his black bag. "Everything I'll need is there. Matt, you want to get your girl?"

Calleigh wrapped her arms around her dad's neck as he lifted her up from the bunk. His husky voice rumbled in her ear. "Just relax, Daddy's got you, everything is going to be okay."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shadow Sycksea

**Choices**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shadow Sycksea**

The newcomer riding down Front Street attracted very little male attention, but there probably wasn't a woman in Dodge that didn't take a second look. Even sitting on a horse, it was obvious that the man's body was more than just fit. If you had asked any of the numerous women who'd fallen prey to his charms, they would swear he was seven feet tall with the muscular build of a giant. Love—or lust—can be deceiving, since he barely reached six feet. Shadow Sycksea did not quite possess the physique his lovers imagined, but his sturdy, powerful form was never a disappointment.

Pale gray gazed at the locals as they wandered down the busy boardwalk. He studied each face as he rode by. Young ones. Old ones. Some fat, some skinny. So many faces, but not the one he had come all this way to see. Not the image that had burned in his memory for the last ten years.

Shadow had heard that Dillon finally married that saloon owner. She was a beautiful woman. He figured that must have put to rest the age-old question: was Calleigh the illegitimate child of Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell? If not, it should have at least rendered it no longer relevant.

Just the mention of her name brought the young woman's image to mind. _"Ahh, Calleigh."_

The sigh was actually audible, much to his chagrin. It galled him that the very thought of her could still cause his body to react. First love, he though bitterly. Well, it was finally time for retribution. Now it was going to be her turn to see what it felt like to make the ultimate choice – for nothing! The same full lips that drove women wild, now curled at the corners into a malevolent smile.

As he neared the center of Front Street, he saw a restaurant. The Prairie Rose. Looked awfully big and fancy for Dodge, but then a lot of things had changed in ten years.

The first thing he noticed was the row of tables showcased by the giant plate glass window. A meal would go good right about now and that looked like a perfect place to watch the people of Dodge pass by. Sooner or later, Dillon would be one of those.

 **MDKDMDKDMDKD**

Cooper's words found their way into the kitchen long before the boy stepped inside. "Calleigh's coming!" He yelled. "Momma, Calleigh's coming!"

"Okay," Kitty brushed her hand through the little Dillon's brown curls. "You don't have to shout."

Kitty pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven,s before following the excited lad to the front door. Although she maintained her excitement somewhat better than the boy, Kitty was equally thrilled that her eldest was up and around again. However, unlike Cooper, the observant mother's excitement plummeted instantly into a pool of frustration.

"Put that child down! Hadley, get over here." Kitty rushed out to meet Calleigh, reaching for the smallest redhead, happily balanced in her Sissy's arms. "For heaven's sake, Calleigh, you've got a sprained wrist! You're not supposed to be picking up anything, let alone that baby! Maybe you don't realize it, but you took quite a hit to the head. What if-"

"Kitty…" Sick or well, Calleigh was never without her grin. She placed her one good hand along her mother's cheek to silence her. "No _what if's_ happened. I am a doctor too, you know? I'm fine. I still have one good hand; and besides, she practically jumped into my arms."

Despite arguments in her defense, Kitty pulled the toddler from Calleigh's grasp and much to the little ones dismay, settled Hadley back down onto her own two feet.

"How did you get here?" Kitty looked around for Newly. or Doc, or… _somebody_.

"Belle. How else?" Calleigh had a way of simplifying everything. Even Doc's orders.

"What? Well…who-" Kitty was even more confused. "Who saddled Belle?"

"Bear came by looking for Festus and he not only saddled her, but sat me up there like a bag of flour!"

Although the image caused Calleigh and Cooper to laugh, Kitty's scowl made it clear, she was not happy—Bear, or no Bear. Seeing this, Calleigh tried to swing the conversation in a different direction. "I got hungry. Everybody else abandoned me." Cooper slipped his hand into his older sister's.

Kitty stopped in her tracks, amazed at how quickly the girl could exasperate her. "First of all, you should _not_ be riding that horse. And what do you mean, they _abandoned_ you? Where are Newly and Festus?"

"Newly had to go to into town; some trouble at the Naland place and Festus had to head back to the ranch."

"Festus left you alone?" Kitty knew how guilty he felt about Calleigh getting hurt. It surprised her that he would even think to leave the ailing girl without help.

"Well… I sorta promised him I would take a nap."

"Calleigh! How could you!? Festus will never stop feeling guilty for this and now you lie to him." She held the door for the semi-invalid to pass through, then followed all of her children back into the kitchen.

"I know. I keep telling him that it wasn't his fault." The young woman expressed genuine regret as she wandered over to the stove for a cup of coffee. "Can you…" Calleigh feigned a helpless expression as she held up her injured hand.

Kitty rolled her eyes and gently shoved Calleigh out of the way. "You can pick up a baby and ride a horse, but you can't get a cup of coffee?" The sigh matched the mother's exasperated tone. "Sit down." Kitty poured the helpless girl a fresh cup and retrieved the tray from the top of the stove. "I suppose a fresh-baked oatmeal cookie would help that wrist to heal a lot faster?" The question brought hungry smiles to all three Dillon children.

"Undoubtedly. I know that as a doctor that's what _I_ would prescribe." Calleigh settled back in the oak chair waiting to be served.

Calleigh stared with amusement at the diminutive redhead that had crawled up into her lap. "You huwt?" Hadley studied her sister's bandaged hand, running a sticky little finger gently over the surface.

"Nah, it's just a little owie." Calleigh turned her wrist over, letting the little one examine it from all sides.

"Did you cwy?" Sapphire eyes, that knew only honesty and innocence, waited for an answer.

"Noooo. I'm too big to cry over just a little owie."

"Momma cwy when you huwt." Hadley was too young to understand the smile that passed between her mother and sister. A signal of love, each to the other.

"Momma worries too much." As Calleigh kissed the little girl's cheek, her eyes remained fixed on Kitty. "I'm going crazy at home. Poppy says I can start doing rounds again in a couple of days."

"Just, _please_ , slow down. Take your time." Kitty placed a loving hand on her eldest daughter's shoulder as she walked by. "You really need to stop taking so many unnecessary chances."

 **Prairie Rose Prairie Rose Prairie Rose**

Shadow settled into his coveted seat by the front window. He sipped the smooth, black liquid—appreciating both the rich flavor, as well as the mellow aroma. This position not only gave him a perfect view of the town, it also gave him ears to the local rumor mill. One thing that had not changed in a decade was the way gossip traveled in Dodge City. Some of it, he found amusing, most uninteresting but there were bits here and there that would prove to be most helpful.

So. She had finally married her Newly O'Brian. Not exactly astonishing news. It was because of _him_ that Shadow never stood a chance with the girl of his dreams.

The part about becoming a doctor was equally predictable. Calleigh adored Doc Adams, following him around all the time; and she definitely was smart enough. Beauty, brains—and from all accounts—money. She had it all. Shadow Sycksea had nothing. He stared out into the empty street, but what he saw was clearly not in front of him…

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

 ** _Jubal Sycksea screamed at his son, though the words barely penetrated the howling winds._** **"** ** _Shadow, the water is rising too fast! We can't get across!" Despite his hefty size, Jubal was losing the struggle to hold onto the frightened horses._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pa, we have to make it. You ain't forgetting I killed Kip Beckett!" There was panic in the younger man's voice, more intense than the storm that raged around him. He jumped into the turbulent black water, trying to calm the team. "The Marshal will be coming! They'll hang me sure!"_**

 ** _The wind shrieked, like a living thing in pain, as it ripped the aged, soaked canvas from the frame. Clinging to the busted seat came still another voice. A mother's voice, fighting for the life of her only child. "Jubal, we can't let the law have him! Try, to get across, please try!"_**

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

"Can I refill your coffee?" The pretty, young blonde stood poised and ready to pour.

Shadow had a talent for hiding his emotions, even insignificant ones, like being startled by a teenage girl holding a pot of coffee. "Yes, please. This is the best coffee I've had in years."

"Thank you." The little blonde carefully refilled his cup. When one of the patrons from a nearby table called to her, she turned, bringing the red lettering on her white apron into focus for Shadow. Cursive stitching introduced his waitress as, 'Nettie'. With a friendly smile and pleasant tone, she managed to pacify the impatient customer and return her attention to Shadow. "I'm sorry your food is taking so long. We're very busy today."

"I see that." Shadow glanced around the room confirming her confession. He was grateful for the oversized crowd, because it meant more information. "Take your time; I'm in no rush at all."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Remember Me?

**Choices**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Remember Me?**

"Can you button this?" Calleigh looked like a puppy chasing its tail as she tried to gather the loose sides of her blouse with only one hand. "Darn it!"

"Calm down." Newly quickly stepped in to referee the fight between his wife and the cotton garment. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to quiet her frustration. "Slip your arm in here." He held the material open as she worked the bandaged wrist through the sleeve. Once she had filled out both sleeves, he gave the blouse a little tug to straighten it out. Mastering the little buttons had been easier coming out of the holes than going in, but he managed. "It's not as much fun putting it on, is it?" He couldn't hold back a mischievous grin.

Calleigh looked impatiently around the room, as usual one step ahead of whatever was happening. He reached over to the bed to retrieve her skirt. "Okay" he leaned down, holding the material open wide, giving her space to step in. It was the smirk that caused her to roll her eyes as Newly straightened her clothes, much like he would have done to Hadley. With a playful kiss, he held her at arm's length for approval. "Now you play nice with the other kids."

"Oh, shut up!" Calleigh jerked away, careful to hide her perpetual grin. She announced her plans as she turned back toward the door. "I'm going into town. Can you saddle Belle for me?"

Newly grabbed her good arm, whirling her into his embrace. "Oh no. Doc says you are **not** to ride that horse again until _this_ is healed. If you want to go to town, 'I' will take you in the buggy."

"The buggy! I'm not some invalid that has to be driven around." Calleigh momentarily forgot that she only had one useable hand when she readied herself to take her stubborn stance. It lost something in the translation, with only one defiant hand on her hip while the injured one hung limp.

"Oh, really? So you can saddle Belle all by yourself! And don't even _think_ about looking for Bear. He's still upset with you for tricking him." He watched the irritation streak across her face. "Is the little tantrum over?" There was a brief pause, followed by a faint sigh of defeat. "I thought so." Before taking her firmly by the shoulders and turning her around, Newly helped himself to a kiss. "Get going. If you hurry, I might even buy you breakfast."

 **ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow**

Shadow had bedded down at the Dodge House the night before. It was a real treat, compared to what he had been used to. He'd spent his first year and a half out of prison working on a ranch down in Abilene. From day one, he'd saved every penny he made—no drinking come payday; no cards with the other ranch hands. He had enjoyed the company of several ladies, but they seemed to be satisfied with just his…attentions. Every dime went toward the plan it took had taken him ten years to devise.

Part of that plan was to eat well and sleep comfortably. He took a few minutes in front of the mirror, running a brush through his ebony waves. With a wink to the handsome man in the mirror, Shadow headed off to the Prairie Rose for breakfast.

The short walk and fresh air only served to build up his appetite. From the boardwalk, he could see young Nettie waiting on the front table. She looked up as he entered with a special sparkle—or so he imagined—and motioned him toward an empty table. Before heading to Shadow's table, the waitress dropped off an order to the kitchen.

"We always like to see repeat customers." Nettie's smile was as much a part of her uniform as the pad and pencil that was poised in her hands. She helped Shadow make a selection, then promised to return with fresh coffee.

 **PrairieRosePrairieRosePrairieRose**

Newly followed his wife into the restaurant. Little Doc had been out of commission for over a week, so her appearance stirred a lot of excitement with the locals. Her name bounced around the room on the lips of over half the patrons. A couple even clapped to see her up and around. With a flamboyant bow, she thanked them all before following Tia to a table.

Shadow watched the reception of the young woman. It wasn't the crowd that had caused his blood to run cold, it was the redhead at the center of attention. He thought his heart had stopped when she turned and he saw her face.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O** 0

 ** _"_** ** _Calleigh, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you." The young boy poured out his heart in hopes she felt the same way._**

 ** _Huge blue eyes reminiscent of the ocean, stared back at him. The heartsick boy could see compassion, sympathy—even pity, but he couldn't see love. "Shadow, I…I am so sorry." Her tone held no promise for him. "I love Newly. I have always valued you as a friend, but that's all we are."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't want to be 'a friend'. Calleigh, I want to marry you." Her hand was still captive in his, but he could feel her trying to slip away. Shadow's desperation had become like quicksand_** _,_ _ **pulling him in deeper, faster. His voice hardened, his hand tightened around her wrist. "Newly is too old for you!"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Stop it, Shadow!" Calleigh was not a girl to be dominated, even at such a young age. She jerked her hand free. Although her voice maintained a calm tone, her words were firm, her plans unshakable. "When I_** **am** **** ** _ready to marry, I - am - going - to - marry - Newly. Not you!"_**

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Are you all right?" Nettie leaned down for a closer look as she set the plate in front of her customer. "You look, so…pale."

Shadow blinked slowly, bringing himself back to the present. As Nettie's face came into focus, he felt the blood rush back through his body. "Fine. I'm fine." He cleared his throat, just to stall for time before speaking again. "What was all that commotion about?"

The petite blonde let her gaze barely settle on the O'Brians, before coming back to rest on her handsome customer. "That's Little Doc. She got thrown by a horse last week and this is the first time she's been to town." The youthful grin was escorted in with a shrug. "We all missed her. If you need anything else, just wave."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. At sixteen, Shadow thought Calleigh was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. That was true; but it didn't compare to her beauty now. He could still see, but none of his other senses seemed to be working. The idle talk and laughter of the other customers had become an annoying buzz, fluttering around his ears. A plate of warm, fresh rolls smothered in butter and honey tried to tickle his nose, but he simply pushed the plate away. The platter of eggs and ham, that only an hour earlier had made him walk a little faster to get to the Prairie Rose, now sat abandoned, allowing the grease to congeal around the edges. More than anything, he wanted to leave the restaurant, but he feared his legs would never support him. He motioned for Nettie to come over.

She saw the uneaten food on his plate. "Was something wrong with your breakfast?"

"The truth is, I don't feel very well." He was aiming for a smile, but it morphed into a grimace. "Is there a back way out of here? I really feel kinda wobbly and..." This time he managed a sheepish smile. "I would hate to fall down in front of all these people."

"Of course." Nettie stepped back and offered her arm to steady her customer. "I can get Little Doc-"

"NO! I mean…no, thank you. I don't want to bother anyone. I'm just exhausted from all the traveling."

Shadow allowed Nettie's help, more to hide behind, than to lean on her. When they reached the back door, he expressed his gratitude, with a slight smile and some coins, then hurried down the alley. The direction he took, led him to the Long Branch, not the Dodge House.

Shadow pushed through the batwing doors and quietly walked over to the bar. "Whiskey please."

Pete poured a drink and swiped up the quarter. He took notice of the shaking hand that reached for the glass. "New in town?"

"Not exactly new." Shadow threw back the whiskey and pushed the shot glass forward for another. He thought he had prepared himself to see Calleigh, but he was wrong. The feelings were still there, only now they were laced with hate. "I haven't been back for more than ten years. Town has changed."

"Oh, not so much really. Things have a way of staying the same in Dodge. What brings you home? You have family here?" Pete left the bottle on the bar to entice his customer into buying another.

"Not anymore. Miss Russell still own this place?" The whiskey was doing its job, as it calmed his hands and warmed his empty belly.

"She sold out most of it to me. And it's Dillon now, not Russell."

"Really? When did that happen?" The idea was to pump the bartender for information, but that plan was thwarted with the arrival of the town's Marshal. Seemingly out of nowhere, Dillon's deep voice questioned the young man's interest.

"Can I help you with something, son?" Matt stepped closer to the bar, prepared—as always—for trouble.

Shadow braced himself before turning around. "I was just asking out of curiosity, Marshal. No harm meant."

The two men stared at each other in silence: One with furrowed brows, as he studied the face before him, while flipping though his mental catalogue of wanted posters and gunmen. The other stood up straight, waiting for that spark of recollection to flash in Dillon's eyes.

That spark finally came to life when Matt looked past the man in front of him, back to the boy that had been sent away.

"Shadow Sycksea. When did you get out?" The Marshal stood tall and intimidating, as usual. Recalling the name also brought back the memory of the crime and the danger this man had been to his daughter.

I've been out a little over a year. Been working over in Abilene." Shadow remembered how intimidating Matt Dillon had been to a seventeen-year-old boy. Even as a grown man, he had to admit to himself that the Marshal was _still_ a menacing force.

It wasn't Matt's way to hold a grudge against a man that had served his time for a crime, but this one was different. Calleigh had only been sixteen when Shadow Sycksea became fixated on her. Because of that fixation, Shadow had killed a man to keep his family from moving away from Dodge; or, more to the point, to keep them from moving away from Calleigh Russell.

"What did you come back to town for, Shadow? You don't have any family here." There was no mistaking Matt's tone. The young man was most definitely **not** welcomed in Dodge.

Despite the tone and the piercing blue eyes, Shadow managed to stand his ground. He was smart enough to keep a cool, respectful tone. "I'm just passing through, Marshal Dillon. I was going to ride out and see the old place. Do you know who's livin' out there now?"

"It's sitting empty. A couple of people tried to work it, but, …they all moved on."

The laugh that escaped the younger mans lips had a bitter ring to it. "I'm sorry; that's just funny in a all the struggles over ownership, ...then all the deaths, the farm ended up abandoned anyway."

"Like I said, there's nothing for you here, son. Why don't you just keep moving?"

"I haven't broken any laws, Marshal. Are you running me out of town?" Shadow had practiced this meeting a thousand times. He had memorized the rules. Don't antagonize. Act sincere. Speak softly. Don't mention Calleigh. Don't mention Calleigh. _Don't mention Calleigh_. The last part was going to be the hardest. "I just wanted to visit my folks' graves and see the old homestead. That's all there is to it."

Matt stretched his giant frame to its full stature. "Do your looking, then leave. And Shadow—I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter. Do you understand?" There was no need for a verbal response, but the man still acknowledged with a terse nod.

As if to dismiss Shadow, Matt turned back to Pete. "Kitty asked me to pick up the records for this month." Even as Matt talked to the bartender, his focus remained on the young man as he was leaving the bar. Something was still off with that man. Something twisted.

 **SyckseaFarmSyckseaFarmSyckseaFarm**

Shadow figured it would be best to stay out of Dillon's sight for awhile, which made it the perfect time to ride out to the farm. Somehow, Shadow remembered it being farther out of town; but then, Dodge City itself had grown and stretched deeper into the Kansas plain.

Ten years had been cruel to the old place: There wasn't a piece of glass left in any of the windows. Only half of the front door had survived, and none of the wooden steps that led up the front porch. He slipped down from his horse and threw the reins over the rotted post.

At one time, the porch had worn a clean coat of white paint and proudly displayed several pots of colorful plants. Bertha Sycksea had loved flowers. Her attentive husband, Jubal had made her a set of chairs from some twigs and branches. A small table, wedged between them, had held glasses of lemonade in the summertime. Shadow could almost see his loving parents, there together, enjoying a quiet sunset.

Wanting still a closer look, Shadow stepped up onto the porch, but his childhood home could no longer support the weight of a grown man. His foot crushed through the decayed planks of wood, leaving bits of pink flesh on the jagged edges.

Shadow cursed at the weakened platform, as he hobbled back toward the well. At least the rock base of the old well was still upright and holding together. Just to be safe, he tested the ledge before sitting down. He pulled up his pant leg, only to discover more blood than wound. The handkerchief in his pocket served as a good bandage for his calf. When he finished, he sat back with a sigh, visually surveying the neglected farm.

 ** _Pa, we can't just leave. I know, down deep, she loves me!" The desperation in Shadow's voice was palpable. He grabbed at Jubal, pulling his father back around. "You gotta listen to me!"_**

 ** _Jubal stared at his son, the boy's face was masked in torment, but it was a hell of his own making. "Shadow, son, you need to stop this! We're losing our home and all you can think of is that girl! Damn it, boy! We got more important things to worry about."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I…I just need more time. Why can't Marshal Dillon make Beckett give you back our farm? He cheated us!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We have no proof and without it, the Marshal can't help us. It's over, Shadow. You've got to stop chasing Calleigh Russell. She does_** **not** ** _love you and we have no choice about moving. Beckett has served the eviction papers. It's done."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But she will, if I just have more time! This is unfair."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, son. Just… help me load up the wagon. We have to pull out in the morning."_**

Shadow pulled himself to his feet. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, as he stared down at the loose dirt around the well. It was time to get started. When he glanced up at the house, he knew this would be the place. The final judgment would be here.

 **MKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

From across the street, Matt saw his deputy going into the jail. The Marshal was virtually on Newly's heels as they entered the office. "Newly, we need to talk."

The young deputy spun around, with a half smile that would soon disappear. "What is it, Matt?"

"I just had a talk with…with, Shadow Sycksea." The name hit his son-in-law as hard as it had Matt. "He's out of jail. I had kind of forgotten, but I guess it has been over ten years."

"Did he say anything about Calleigh?" Newly bristled at the thought.

Matt recognized that look. You didn't just fall in love with a Russell woman. It wasn't that simple. She would own you—body and soul—and you would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. The Marshal knew that look intimately; he saw it in his own eyes, every time he looked in the mirror. Now he was witnessing it in the soft, brown eyes of Newly O'Brian.

"No, I think he knew better than to ask about her."

"If he touches her…" There was no need to finish. Even the law wouldn't be able to stop Newly, if harm were to come to Calleigh.

Matt nodded, Newly's words matched his own feelings exactly. "Where is she now?"

"I just left her at the Prairie Rose. We had breakfast and she was going to do some shopping." Newly had already retrieved his hat from the peg. "I believe I'll just give her a hand with that."

 **NewlyCalleighNewlyCalleighNewlyCalleighNewlyCalleigh**

Calleigh could see Newly's reflection in the window of Jonas' Mercantile. "What are you doing?" She was surprised, but pleased, when she felt his arm slide around her waist. "I thought you had work to do?"

"No, Matt was there and he had already started the reports." Newly kissed his wife's cheek, a gesture unusual for her husband. He had learned to appreciate Calleigh's boldness, but it wasn't often that he initiated such a move.

Calleigh backed up, taking a more scrutinizing look. "Okay, Mr. O'Brian, what's up?"

"Nothing, ma'am. I just thought I would spend a little time escorting my beautiful wife around town." He feigned innocence, but she wasn't buying.

"Hmmm. Let's see? We've been married almost six years and not once have you volunteered to go shopping with me." Calleigh pressed her index finger into Newly's chest. "You don't need to baby me. It's just a sprained wrist. You have been following me around for a week!"

"This is silly." Newly was losing, as usual, but this time he was determined. "I'm going with you and that's all there is to it!" It wasn't often that he took a stand, unless she was in danger, but with Shadow in town, that was a possibility.

"Really?" She leaned in for another kiss. Calleigh let her lips tenderly captured his. Before retreating, her tongue tickled the curl of his ear and she softly whispered a few words. It was a brief performance, but was apparently enough to leave Newly red-faced and 'indisposed'. "Ooops." Her bright, blue eyes slowly raked down his body. "I'm sorry, Deputy. Did I do that?"

Newly looked around the boardwalk, ever so grateful that no one else was around. "Doggone it Calleigh! Why do you have to do things like that?" He quickly turned to face the store window.

"Afternoon, Calleigh." Wilbur Jonas offered his greetings as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. "Newly, something in the window you're interested in?"

A red-faced Newly glanced over at his wife and then forced a smile at the waiting storekeeper. "I…uh…was…"

"He was interested in some of that new perfumed soap. My Newly is _very_ picky about soap." Calleigh was quick to lean in, giving him a hug. "Well, I can see that you're in good hands, so I'm going to run along." With her sweetest smile and a victory wink to Newly, she was off.

"If you want to come inside I'd be glad to show you what I have in stock." Jonas turned, one hand pointing toward the door.

"You know, Mr. Jonas. I think I'll just stand here for few minutes and take a _really_ good look at this display." Newly smiled, hoping he didn't sound as utterly ridiculous as he felt. "You did a fine job of stacking up those little boxes."

Jonas scratched his head as he contemplated the young deputy. _Young people these days. Who can figure 'em out?_

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Is The Threat Gone?

**Choices**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Is The Threat Gone?**

Matt swished his shaving brush in the water to soften the badger hair bristles. Not that it needed a lot of softening. Like everything else, Kitty had bought him the best. There would be no boar, or horsehair for her husband. The face in the mirror smiled back at him. That woman lived to spoil him; and despite the fuss that he put up—he loved it.

He whipped the soft soap into a creamy foam and dipped in the long, silver-tipped bristles. With a gentle tap, to drop off the white glop hanging on the tips, Matt began to paint his stubbly cheeks and chin. Soon, he resembled that jolly Christmas fella with his white-lather beard.

As he turned to make the first swipe with the razor, he spied curious little blue eyes, following his every move. "Do you think Daddy would look good in a beard?"

"Daddy like Santa Caus." Hadley's speech was riddled with giggling. "Pick me up…here, Daddy..." She pointed to the top of the vanity. "Up here!"

"You wanta watch Daddy shave?" He set the brush back into the soap bowl and picked up his youngest child as ordered. "You can only sit here if you _don't touch anything_. Just watch."

The little girl stared up, with her Momma's big blue eyes. Her face was as serious as her tone was solemn. "I be good. Pwomise Daddy."

Matt studied the girl for only a moment, wondering how long this promise would last. "Okay. You can watch daddy. But remember— _don't touch anything_."

"`Kay." The little freckled face tilted from one side to the other, watching her daddy take long swipes through the lather. "Do it huwt?"

He swished the blade in the water to clean it off. "It only hurts if you cut yourself. But Daddy has had a lot of practice, so I'm pretty good at this." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her mimic his facial expressions as he shaved around his nose and upper lip. She leaned forward for a closer look.

"Want to touch the smooth skin?" Matt leaned down letting a pudgy little index finger slide down the freshly shaved strip. "What do you think?"

"Oooh, Daddy, you soff!" She snapped back, full of giggles and laughter again. "Do me, Daddy. Do me." Hadley pulled her lips between her teeth to bare the spot on her upper lip. Matt obligingly smeared the foam mustache across her face with a matching beard. He cleaned off the razor then flipped it over to the dull side of the blade.

"Okay, hold still." That was going to be the hard part. Matt wasn't sure if Calleigh had taught the little girl, or if it was just a case of inheriting bad traits. All he knew was that using terms such as, _Keep quiet_ and _hold still,_ were pointless with either of his daughters, grown or toddler.

His first swipe ended in a fit of giggles, with hands flying over her face, smearing the soap. "Is feel funny, daddy!"

"What is going on in here?" Kitty stood in the doorway of the water closet, arms crossed and sounding every bit the annoyed parent. Unfortunately, the smirk she tried to hide was contradictory to her tone. "Why is my daughter's face covered in soap?"

Before there was time for either an answer or an excuse, a third redhead popped up behind Kitty. "Where's Hadley? We're ready to go." She caught sight of the two foamy faces and broke into laughter. "Who's teaching who to shave here?"

Kitty stepped forward and settled Hadley back on the counter. She dunked a washcloth in the basin of warm water and rinsed the soap from the tiny redhead. "I knew my pretty girl was hiding under all that foam."

The littlest redhead was fickle if nothing else. She had lost her fascination for shaving as soon as she remembered that Calleigh was going to take her to town for some jellybeans. Not just take her, but take her on Belle. She wanted to ride by herself, like Cooper did with Toga, but she just wasn't big enough yet. Small hands reached around Kitty, fingers wiggling, while littering the room with pleading words. "Sissy, I wanna go wif you. Pweese."

"Hey!" Matt stood, his mouth hanging open in a mask of white foam. "What about me? What about helping Daddy shave?"

"We done, Daddy. Wove you." She leaned forward and Calleigh swooped the girl into her arms.3

"Did Doc say you could-"

"It's healed." She shot back before Kitty could finish. "Poppy took the bandages off two days ago."

"Bye-bye." Hadley bounced against her sister's hip to get her to move. "M'on, Sissy."

"All right! Slow down, little miss. Give them a kiss." She leaned over enough for Hadley to dispense kisses. "Can I pick up anything in town for you?"

"No, but thank you. What time will you be back?" Kitty reached out to stroke the cheek of her youngest child—the one squirming anxiously to get to Jonas' store.

"Not 'til later. We'll be back in time for dinner." Small hands reached up, framing Calleigh's face and pulling it down to her own in an effort to relay the urgency of their departure. "Okay, we're out of here."

Kitty turned back around, only to be confronted with a face that was a composite of abandonment and rejection. "Don't look so sad." She stepped closer with a comforting smile. "It's hard to compete with jellybeans." Matt's wife took the place of his daughter, as she leaned against the vanity facing him. With an indignant grunt, the marshal returned to his grooming.

Matt wiped the damp cloth over his freshly shaved face. Before he had a chance to look in the mirror, a pretty redhead stepped between him and the looking glass. "You missed a spot." One lone finger reached out to touch a tiny patch of white foam and wiped it clean. Once she finished, he reached for the bottle of Bay rum balm and patted down both cheeks and under his chin.

Kitty closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I love that smell on you."

That was enough of an invitation for him. With minimal finesse, but an overabundance of lust, Matt pulled Kitty into his arms. His mouth came down on hers as if it had been years since he had sampled the sweet taste of her mouth, instead of only a couple of hours. His hands continued to roam down her body in a firm but loving touch as he began to walk her backward into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She stumbled as his large frame pushed faster than her steps could move.

Large hands slid into place to steady her. "I just want to give you a chance to really smell this balm." His words came slower as he edged her closer to the bed. "Not just a little whiff…but a long…deep…breath." The last word brought them close enough to the bed that all it took was a gentle shove. The two toppled onto the feather mattress with a plop and a laugh.

"Marshal Dillon, you do realize its broad daylight! What will people think?" She tried to squirm out from under him, but he had left no wiggle room.

"They will think what a lucky man that Matt Dillon is." Once again his mouth came in search of hers.

Kitty tried to reason with him, but her body was betraying her. "Matt, honey, the kids-"

"You heard Calleigh," His lips nestled along her cheek, his warm breath in her ear. "They won't be back until late." The man was a wizard with finding his way through layers of cotton and lace. Kitty's body ached for his touch, but it still took her breath away when his long, powerful fingers slipped through the copper curls into her moist center.

The soft, sweet sound of her sighs and moans in his ear only spurred him to move faster. To reach deeper. As he found the center of her needs, she surrendered everything to him. His hands tantalized and teased. His fingers massaged and stroked, until she cried out his name as the exquisite climax flooded through her body. Matt covered her face in kisses, whispering, "I love you Kitten."

Their eyes locked as her gaze burned into his soul. Kitty reached down, releasing the buttons on his canvas pants one pop at a time. When the last button was released, she reached in to caress the throbbing hardness waiting for her. "Are you going to make me ask?"

"Never." He was her prisoner now. Matt pulled himself away from her long enough to rid himself of useless garments. Kitty melted into his arms, as though God had made her for that sole purpose. She stretched beneath him, their blue eyes shutting out the rest of the world, seeing only each other, feeling only each other. Her sweet hushed sighs were lost in his groaning gasp for air as their bodies merged. For a moment, they held fast, savoring the exquisite sensation of the coupling. When he felt those long, slender legs wrap tightly around his waist, it propelled him to find his way in deeper. The rhythm was set, as the two lovers began their dance, leading to the ultimate climax.

Matt raised up with her still cradled in his arms. Remnants of a wicked smile still lingered on his lips, as he leaned down to kiss her again. "Don't you just love mornings?"

"I love mornings—with you." She purred softly. A gentle, slender hand, stroked lovingly along his cheek. "You've been as tense as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers, these last couple of days. What's changed?"

He propped himself up on one elbow, tucking her still naked body closer to his. "I checked with Howie. Sycksea checked out of the Dodge House and Moss said he hasn't returned with his horse."

"You're still worried about Calleigh though, aren't you?" Kitty knew that Matt had been trying to keep his concerns to himself. Undoubtedly, he was sharing them with Newly and Festus, but it would be Matt Dillon's way to shelter his _girls_.

"Let's just say, I feel better with him out of town." Another feathery kiss touched her lips.

"We need to get dressed." Her comment was met with yet another kiss and hands that began to fondle and caress. Kitty laughed as she pushed his hands away. "Matt, we have to get up. I thought you were supposed to meet with Judge Brooker this afternoon?"

"That's this afternoon..." He nuzzled the soft flesh below her ear. "It's still early yet."

Kitty managed to wiggle out of his hold. She wrapped herself in the sheet and stepped away from the bed. "If we don't stop, we'll be in this bed all day. You'll miss your meeting and there won't be any supper ready when the family gets home. Now, get."

The mighty Marshal grumbled as he retrieved the clothes he had so eagerly discarded "I'll go, but I won't like it." He shoved his foot into the first size sixteen boot, before stomping into its mate. "You sure?"

Just before disappearing into the water closet, she turned to address his question. He _was_ hard to turn down. For just a moment, Kitty was caught up in those blue eyes and that wicked smile, that promised so much pleasure. She took a step back into the bedroom. "I love you, Cowboy."

Matt retreated; she had said just the right thing to make him back down. Those four words confirmed three things: the obvious—that she loved him; second, she wanted to, but they both had obligations at the moment; and third, she would be waiting for him tonight.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Chance Meeting

**Choices**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Chance Meeting**

Was the bright sun in on the conspiracy when the dark clouds appeared out of nowhere? It seemed so, as it easily allowed its warm rays to be eclipsed by the warm, summer downpour.

Tia stood at the entrance of the Prairie Rose, holding the door open for the two redheads scrambling for cover. She stepped aside, giving them room to escape the rain. "You look like a couple of drowned rats!" She turned to the waitress. "Nettie, bring us some towels from the kitchen, please."

Calleigh stood off to the side of the entryway, taking the tot with her. "Where did this come from? It was sunny when we left the ranch." With a smile and a 'thank you', she took the towels and began to dry off the little one.

"We aw wet!" Hadley clapped her hands joyously, as she tried to avoid her sister.

"Hold still, baby girl." Calleigh threw the towel over the little one's head and gave it a brisk rub to dry off the curls. When she pulled the towel away, she brushed her fingers through the fiery ringlets, returning them to their natural state. "If you'll be a good girl, Tia will get you a piece of pie."

Hadley offered a slight pout. "You say jeebees, not pie."

Calleigh finished drying off the little arms and legs. "We will still get the jellybeans, but you can have pie too." The pout disappeared in an exaggerated nod accompanied by more clapping. Calleigh drew the child in for a hug before settling her into a high chair.

She had dried off the major spots of her own body, when Tia took the towel to finish with the curls. As Calleigh had done to Hadley, the blonde now ran her fingers through the spirals, letting them bounce back into place. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll get the pie."

 **MKMKMKMKMK**

The man sitting at the table in the back corner had enjoyed watching the little water comedy. As much as he fought it, he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster when he saw her. He watched them at the table. The way they were interacting, giggling together, whispering as though they were the only two people in the world.

Shadow swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, although, it wasn't as big as the one squeezing his heart. He had wanted to have children with her. Maybe a little girl, just like this one.

Shadow drew in a sharp breath, pulling his gaze away from the two to get hold of his emotions. _Stop it. This is_ not _a part of the plan._ Those words played out perfectly in his mind, but couldn't be heard in his heart. Rising slowly from the oak dining chair, he knew he had no choice but to go to her.

Calleigh was in the middle of a paddy cake game when out of the corner of her eye she saw a man approach the table. With her hands still holding the chubby set across from her, she looked up and into the eyes of Shadow Sycksea.

At first glance, she offered a sweet smile and displayed no recognition of the intruder. It was the second glance that caused the darkness to settle in her eyes and her smile to become tense.

"Hello, Calleigh." Shadow's voice was darker, richer than she remembered; but the desire in his eyes was unmistakable. "Can I sit down?" Before she could answer, he seated himself in the chair opposite hers.

"Shadow." Calleigh's tone matched her harsh gaze. "How are you?"

"Doing better." He took his eyes from hers only to settle them on the child. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you." It wasn't the bittersweet smile that bothered her as much as the pain she could hear in his voice.

Calleigh gently pulled Hadley from the high chair, away from the visitor, and settled her onto her lap. The last thing she wanted to do was draw her sister into the conversation. Something caused the little redhead to hide her face in Sissy's shoulder. Hadley had never taken much to strangers, but today it was more that she could sense the tension in Calleigh's body.

"You don't need to hide from me, little one. What's your name?" Shadow's attempt to reach across the table to touch the girl's cheek was instantly curtailed, when Calleigh interceded. The look she gave was telling enough, but she also gently pushed his hand aside.

Again, Calleigh chose to ignore his interest in Hadley. "What brings you to Dodge?"

"Just passing through. I ran into your dad the other day."

This time, her surprise was real. If Matt knew, then Newly did too. _That_ was the reason for his sudden interest in her shopping trip! Not to mention the way he had been hovering over her the past couple of days. At the time, she chalked it up to her recent accident, but now it all made sense. "I doubt that he was glad to see you."

His smile was genuine, as was the laugh. "You haven't changed a bit. Still as outspoken as ever." Shadow cleared his throat to settle the laughter. "No, I don't think he was. He told me to stay away from you." He stalled for a moment before admitting the rest. "I don't want to upset you. I just wanted to say hello."

" **Well you've said it**!" There was no mistaking that deep rumbling voice. " **Now leave**!" Matt had seen them through the window when he was on his way to the livery stable. Apparently, Shadow didn't move fast enough for the Marshal, as the lawman proceeded to grab the younger man by the collar, pulling him to his feet. "I told you to stay away from her."

"I didn't follow her, Marshal." Shadow gave his body a shake, readjusting his shirt and vest. "Howie told me this was the best place to get some sandwiches. I'm on my way out of town and just wanted to take a lunch. I get tired of canned beans and jerky."

Matt refused to take his eyes from Shadow, as he called out to the waitress. "Tia. Would you put a rush on this man's order?"

The young blonde didn't question a thing, as she disappeared into the kitchen. Within minutes, she returned with a small package wrapped in brown paper. "Here, Marshal. They had it ready." Tia handed him the food and quickly stepped aside.

Matt shoved the package into Shadow's hands. "Time for you to leave, Sycksea."

The unwelcomed visitor cast a brief glance at Calleigh before turning to leave. He knew that if he so much as uttered a sound, Dillon would have laid him out cold. Shadow handed the money to Tia and with a polite nod, went on his way.

Matt took off his hat, adjusting it further back on his head. "You two all right?" The lawman's voice was gone, replaced with Daddy's caring tone. The older of the two nodded for him to sit.

"Newly know too?" Calleigh knew the answer, but carried on with the charade. Matt's head bobbed affirmatively. "Shouldn't I have been told?"

He reached out, responding to Hadley's outstretched arms and wiggling fingers. "We've been watching you. That's what lawmen do, you know."

"I should be upset." Calleigh's sparkling eyes and wide grin clearly said otherwise.

Matt settled his baby on his lap; her chubby fingers were once again drawn to the letters on the badge. "To be honest, I thought he'd already left town. That's the only reason Newly let you come in alone today."

" _Let_ me?" Her blue eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to one side.

"Please." He ignored her weak attempt to be indignant. "For the next few days, wear your guns. I'll explain to your mother."

"You must really think he's dangerous then?" Calleigh turned her focus to the man in question, as he rode past the window.

"Let's just say, I don't take chances with my girls. I don't think he's the type to shoot someone in the back and-" Matt paused, flashing her a grin "I _know_ he can't take you head on. I'd rather you didn't go anywhere alone. Newly and I-"

A slender hand went up before he could finish. "I'll gladly wear the gun, but I won't go around with a bodyguard."

The Marshal looked at the smallest Dillon female. "Please tell Daddy you aren't going to be as bull-headed as your Momma and Sister."

Hadley stared at her Daddy, her bright blues intense, as though she were pondering his plea. Framing his huge face in her chubby little hands, she pulled him down closer and whispered softly, "Want jeebees, Daddy?"

 **ShadowShadowShadow**

Shadow was heading for his farm, until the rain transformed from a gentle shower, to a gulley buster. When he spotted the barn, just a mile out of town, he ducked in for cover. The slender young man shook his body like a dog, in an attempt to rid himself of the excess water. He wiped his hand through coal black waves, flipping the rain from his fingers.

"Might as well eat lunch," he muttered to his horse, as he retrieved the package from his saddlebag. Shadow crossed the barn, settling down against a bale of hay. Both of the wide doors had been pushed back, giving him a front row seat to the storm. He sniffed at the brown paper, pleased by the delicious aroma. "I'm sure gonna miss that food..."

He polished off one sandwich and re-wrapped the other for later. "Too bad I couldn't have gotten a bucket of beer to bring along." Shadow licked the remains from his fingers and leaned back on the hay. The rain was so heavy now, he could barely see the oak tree by the road. It was the repetition of raindrops hitting the roof of the old barn that began to lull Shadow into a dreamy fog. For a few minutes, he stared—glassy eyed—at the downpour, offering little if any resistance as his mind wandered back to that night…

 ** _They had made it as far as the Arkansas, when the rain took a violent turn from a summer shower, to torrential thunderstorm. The fast-flowing water and continuous streaks of lighting had spooked the horses._**

 ** _Jubal was trying to calm the terrified animals, while Shadow attempted to push the battered wagon back onto the bridge. The brutal wind was at odds with the panicked horses, causing them to bolt to one side and forcing one of the rickety wooden wheels to slip off the edge._**

 ** _One final bolt of lightning crackled across the blackened sky with such brilliance, that it momentarily blinded the three travelers. It raced ahead of the rumbling thunder, but the deep, rolling boom quickly began to crescendo until its vibrations shattered the air, causing the bridge to split apart._**

 ** _In that split second, Jubal lost his footing and was thrown into the black, swirling waters. On the opposite side of the bridge, the sideboard was torn from Bertha's feeble grip, sacrificing her to the same deadly river._**

 ** _Shadow had the strength to hold on to one of the support beams of the old bridge. He could see both sides and watched in horror as both his parents floundered and struggled to stay above the turbulent dark waters._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shadow…your mother…"Jubal choked from the water that forced its way down his throat. "Save… your…mother!"_**

 ** _In the same instant, he could hear the piercing cries of his mother. "Son… save… your… pa. Shadow… please… please…" The water was fast stealing the breath from her lungs._**

 ** _The terrified boy froze as he listened to the dying pleas and watched the two people he loved most, thrash frantically against the brutal, swirling waters. His father—pleading, while his mother—begged, knowing he could only save one._**

 ** _The helpless boy stared at his father, listening to the old man's final demand. "Get your mother! Shadow!" His tears were blinding, as he ignored his mother's screams and dived in after her._**

Shadow was torn from his sleep by an ear-splitting scream. A white-hot sweat passed over his body, as he began to realize that it was his own screams echoing throughout the old barn. The horrific memories were receding, but not fast enough to erase the pictures from his mind.

He pushed himself up from the dirt floor, standing still until his wobbly legs would support him. Tears still streaked down his face as he looked out the barn door. The storm had passed. The rain was now gentle, perhaps in an act of attrition like an apology from nature—for robbing him of the ones he loved.

The man wiped the tears from his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt as he looked back toward Dodge. A sigh of disgust escaped, as he stared at the colorful rainbow Mother Nature had left behind. "Ain't life beautiful?"

Shadow snatched up the remaining sandwich and put it into his saddlebag. He gathered the reins of his horse and walked the animal to the doorway. The old farm was only a few miles down the road. He would give the rain a few more minutes to finally pass.

"This is all _your_ doing! All you had to do was love me." He spoke into the soft wind, the final remnants of the storm caressing his face. "Now, you're going to have to choose—just like I did." Shadow climbed on his horse and started for the only place he could still think to call home.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gathering The Family

**Choices**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gathering The Family**

Doc found Kitty rifling through the oversized mahogany desk in the study. Papers were flying, along with angry words. "So help me, if he lost those papers after I worked on them all night!" She drew in a long menacing breath, "He's not going to have to worry about some _gunslinger_ shooting him!"

The old man swiped his hand across his mustache to hide his impish grin. From the sounds of it, that overgrown civil servant was in a heap of trouble. He tried to hide his amusement, but couldn't disguise his enjoyment. "Matt do something wrong, did he?"

"I can't find that transaction order I put together for First Frontier Investments." Kitty shoved the stack of papers aside and started through another drawer.

"What are we investing in now?" Doc innocently rocked on his heels as he held the telegram behind his back.

"First Frontier quoted me an offer on Standard Oil. It was for-" Kitty's blue eyes narrowed, as she noticed Doc's seeming enjoyment of her dilemma. The frantic search ceased instantly. "What do have behind your back?" The only thing breaking the sudden silence was the creaking of the spring in the oak desk chair as Kitty slowly rose to her feet. "Doc!"

 _It was fun while it lasted, but the jig is up_ , he thought. "Here." Doc handed over the telegram he had so gleefully concealed. "Matt knew you were up all night figuring and calculating how much you were going to buy. He didn't want to wake you, so he sent in the order for you. That's your confirmation."

"Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Kitty actually had to bite her lip to keep from losing control to a massive smile. She read over the telegram, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Doc made a face of disgust and mimicked in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. " _Isn't he the sweetest thing!"_

Kitty grinned at the old man, knowing that despite the ridicule and teasing, he loved Matt like a son. "Why must you pick on him all the time?"

"You mean that big galoot that **stumbled** into marrying the prettiest girl in all of Kansas? The same girl that's making him richer than his wildest dreams?"

Kitty stepped around the desk, placing a kiss on Doc's cheek to smooth his ruffled feathers. "It's for all of us, Doc. You're rich too; you just don't want to be."

"`Course I want to be!" Having been upped once again by the legendary Marshal, his grumbling resumed. "I just don't see the need to squander it."

Kitty returned to the desk and began stacking papers, trying to return order to the chaos she'd just had made. "You could at least buy a new suit once in a while."

"There's not a thing in the world wrong with this one!" Doc groused, as he brushed away the imaginary dust from his vest. It was time to change the subject. "Where are Calleigh and the kids?"

Kitty settled both hands on her hips as she stood back to check her work. The desk was back in order. "Calleigh took Hadley in to town for some jellybeans and Festus took Cooper fishing."

"Fishing?! He took Cooper?" Doc seemed genuinely surprised.

"Uh-huh. I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

"He didn't say anything about taking Cooper." It was obvious, by the way the old physician hesitated, that he would have gone if he'd known the boy was going too.

"You got irritated with poor ol' Festus again, didn't you?" Kitty waited, though not really expecting an answer. "Did you call him a mutton head again?"

"Well, poor ol' Festus rambles on all the time like a goat!" It was more grumbling, than an admission. "If he would just shut up once in a while! Stop all those idiotic stories… Uncle Wilma and Aunt Theodore or whomever." Doc cast a sideways glance at the pretty redhead. It was a tossup as to what annoyed him the most: Her ability to pinpoint the problem; or her accuracy in gleaning his reaction to the scruffy man's incessant prattling.

"I'm going in to town to surprise my husband and take him to lunch. You are more than welcome to come with me." Although the invitation was genuine, Kitty knew that Doc would refuse. It was obvious: he wanted to catch up to Festus and Cooper, but was too proud to admit it. "You know, Cooper would be thrilled if you were to ride out to Cross Creek. I heard him ask Festus if you were going."

"Mmm, he did? He asked that?" Doc walked beside her as Kitty stepped out onto the porch. "Cross Creek you say?" The older man sniffed in a breath as he looked around. "I might stop by there. I wouldn't want to disappoint my grandson."

Kitty gave him a kiss before climbing into the buggy. She reached down, gingerly pinching his cheek. "Stop being so stubborn. Go. Have a good time." Kitty turned back suddenly before pulling away. "And don't call him a muttonhead!"

 **ShadowShadowShadow**

Shadow lay on his stomach in the soft buffalo grass; elbows planted firmly on the ground, chin resting on his palms. For three days, the dark-haired man had assumed the role of a hunter stalking his prey; always just out of sight. The chewed remains of a toothpick worked its way from one side of his mouth to the other. He should have spit it out days ago, but it was the last remaining memory of the best roast beef sandwich he'd ever had.

From his grassy lair, he watched Doc Adams wave good-bye to Kitty Dillon, as she headed off alone. He knew in his head and his heart, that it was time to put his plan into action. Shadow jumped to his feet and quickly ran to the giant cottonwood tree where he'd left his horse. The road to Dodge was more or less a straight shot, until you came to Clacker's Bridge. On horseback, he knew he could not only beat her there, but have time to set a trap for her.

A wicked smile settled on Kitty's lips as she planned a special thank-you for her husband. Hopefully, he would never learn that she had almost planned his murder, if he had lost those papers. Unfortunately, she was so absorbed in her thoughts, she gave little heed to the single rider coming toward her.

Shadow knew that being the Marshal's wife made the pretty redhead a target. He doubted that she was as proficient with a gun as Calleigh, but it stood to reason that she would probably have one under the seat of the buggy.

The solo cowboy stopped at the foot of the bridge. He climbed down from his sorrel and knelt down to check its hind leg. It had been a dozen years, but he remembered Kitty Dillon as being a kind woman, a most thoughtful and helpful woman. His memory served him well, as she pulled the buggy to a stop.

"Are you all right?" Kitty peered at the kneeling, dark-haired man. Even from the back, she could tell that he wasn't one of the LadyK, or Double O, ranch hands. "Did he pull up lame?"

Shadow blew out a deep breath to steady himself. With his gun hidden from sight, he stood up. "No ma'am. I think-" His tone was so friendly that Kitty was completely unprepared when he turned suddenly, flashing his gun. "I think you need to step out of the buggy." Kitty stared at the man for a moment, as she considered reaching for her own gun. "Please, Mrs. Dillon, I know what you're thinking." He motioned with his gun. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Shadow Sycksea. Matt said you were back in town." Her tone was not an indicator of either fear, or anger. She stated the words merely as fact.

"Yes, we did run into each other." Again, he motioned with his gun for her to get down. "I have to say, he was not very friendly."

Kitty climbed down from the buggy and watched as Shadow felt around under the seat until he discovered the Colt. He pulled it out and stuck it in his waistband. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to tie your hands."

Now, there was a touch of sarcasm in her tone. "Obviously you're not too sorry, or you wouldn't be doing it." She turned her back to him as he bound her wrists. "You know, Calleigh is very happily married. I don't know what you expect to accomplish here."

"So I heard, through the Dodge City grapevine." He grabbed the reins from his horse and tied it to the back of the buggy. "In time…you will understand what I'm doing." Shadow motioned for her to get back into the buggy and then climbed in beside her.

"You know, they will come looking for me. I gather that's what you're counting on?"

"They?" He stressed the word with a subtle laugh. "You mean Marshal Dillon. I am very well aware that he would ride straight into Hell to get you back. But that's not what this is all about."

Kitty maintained a cool outer façade, but inside, confusion was churning with fear, though not so much for herself. Although it wasn't clear how, she knew this was all about Calleigh. "Look, it's not too late to just let me go and we'll forget the whole thing. That was a terrible thing that happened to you and you were so young."

"Yep, it was terrible." He snapped the reins a little sharper to speed up the horse. "I had ten years in prison to think about how terrible it was. And how unfair. Did you know my ma died, right after I went to prison? She died of a broken heart. First, losing pa and then…me. They wouldn't even let me go to the funeral."

"Shadow, I'm sorry. But the truth is, they could have hung you for killing Kip Beckett. They took everything into account, him swindling you; and your father dying in the storm. Ten years was a fair sentence." Kitty turned to be able to see the young man's face. "You paid your debt. You're still young; you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't ruin it by doing this."

"You're absolutely right. My debt is paid—but Calleigh's isn't." He pulled the buggy to a stop and nodded toward the broken down ranch. "We're here."

Kitty swallowed hard as fear for her child came crashing down on her. Her blood turned to ice, as it coursed through her body. "What are you going to do to my daughter?" His cold stare and heavy silence was more than she could bear. "SHADOW! Please, don't hurt her."

"I have no intentions of hurting her." Neither his tone nor his words were threatening; but in his eyes…those steel gray eyes…from them, vengeance burned like the fires from Hell.

He had pulled the buggy behind a wall of half-rotted planks and scraps of wood, nailed all around to hold it together. Once on the other side, two other walls were revealed. All but the north wall had managed to remain standing. Upon closer scrutiny, those three surviving walls seemed to be propping each other up, more than actually standing.

A small section of roof still fought to hang onto the southwest corner. At one time, it was called a barn, but those days were long past. Still, enough of it remained to hide the Dillon buggy from sight. Not that anyone ventured out this way anymore.

Shadow climbed down out of the buggy and held out his hand to steady Kitty. Her hands were still bound behind her, but he guided her safely to the ground. "Come this way." He pulled her toward the abandoned house. "Be careful where you step. A lot of these floorboards are rotten."

She followed his lead as he pulled her into a small room in the back of the house. Kitty's eyes quickly scanned her new surroundings, taking notice of the faded flower print on the walls. A couple of shelves still hung to the wall, above the remains of a decaying sideboard. There were still some spots of yellow clinging to life on the section of linoleum in the center of the floor.

She could tell it had been the kitchen, but she couldn't figure out the post in the corner. It looked as though a small section of the floor had been chopped away in order to plant this heavy post into the ground. Why would he make a hole in the only solid floor left in the house?

"I don't suppose you will tell me what you're going to do?" Kitty offered no sarcasm with her question.

Shadow ignored her as he retrieved a set of shackles from the corner by the post. He hooked one set around her ankle and the other around a pipe, sticking out of the floor, in the opposite corner. "My pa had just put this pump in the kitchen for ma." For a moment, the light in his eyes flickered with love, memories of happier days. "She was so excited to have water inside the house." Then, just as quickly, the light was gone.

He removed the ropes and watched as she massaged the red streaks on her wrists. "I know this isn't what you're used to, but it's the best I can do." He left the room for only a minute, returning with a blanket, a canteen and a handful of jerky wrapped up in a piece of brown paper. "I should be back tomorrow."

"Wait. Shadow, wait!" Kitty ran after him, forgetting all about the shackle until it jerked one leg out from under her. She fell forward, her face smacking hard against the faded yellow floor. She cried out his name one more time, before her world went dark,

 **MKMKMMKMKMK**

Matt blew out a heavy breath and stretched his long arms up toward the ceiling. There was too much paperwork attaching itself to this job; too many reports and too many forms. He pushed the chair back, causing the legs to screech across the wooden floor. The cup sitting on the corner of his desk was still half-full, but it only took a sip to remind him how much he disliked cold coffee. Especially bad, cold coffee.

The stove had gone out and it wasn't worth fighting a fire, just to make another pot of crummy coffee, when he could walk across the street to the Prairie Rose its fine blend. Just the thought of that rich, black liquid was enough to get him stirring about his little office, gathering his hat and gun. It was probably time to make afternoon rounds anyway.

 **PRAIRIE ROSE PRAIRIE ROSE PRAIRIE ROSE**

"Marshal." Tia was always ready with a friendly smile and warm greeting. "By yourself today?"

"Yeah, just needing a cup of coffee. Any of my family been in?" He walked beside Tia all the way to the kitchen. The delicious aroma was teasing him, taunting him to forget the afternoon rounds and settle into a table. He inhaled deeply, knowing, that despite his desire, he couldn't stay.

"Calleigh was in earlier with the baby. I expect Miss Kitty to be in at some point soon..." A slight pout formed on her lips, as she contemplated her last comment. "She told me that she wanted to go over some invoices today. I thought she'd be here by now."

"Kitty was up pretty late last night, doing paperwork. Most likely just slept in a bit longer this morning. She'll probably be in later." Matt accepted the cup, running it under his nose to savor the rich bouquet. "Now _this_ , is a fine cup of coffee." Matt headed toward the front of the restaurant, looking back over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Tia, if my wife does comes in, please make sure to tell her to come by the jail?"

The young blonde nodded, as she struggled to hold in a giant grin. They both knew that Kitty would _never_ leave town without stopping by to see the tall protector of their town.

 **MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The Marshal had made his way down one side of the street and was half way down the opposite side, when he stepped off the boardwalk, to the ground in between the bank and the mercantile. That's when he heard someone call his name. Matt knew that it wasn't a friendly greeting, when the first words after hearing his name were, "keep your hands away from your gun."

He released the white, ironstone cup, letting it shatter on the ground. He was no longer interested in the coveted black liquid, as it bled into the dirt. As ordered, he let both hands hang to his sides. "What do you want?"

"Just back into the alley. Slowly." Shadow took a step backwards. "Keep your hands away from that gun." He let his eyes wander only a second, just to make sure no one was watching.

Like his kidnapper, Dillon was quick to let his gaze take in the street, as he backed out of sight. Whatever was going on, he didn't want some innocent bystander getting shot in any possible crossfire. As it turned out, that wasn't going to be a problem.

"Okay. Now, drop the gun. With your left hand," he added quickly. There was a moment's hesitation, causing Shadow a great bit of tension. Before the situation got out of control, the increasingly nervous man opted to play his hole card. "I might as well tell you… I have your wife. Now please, drop the gun, if you don't want her harmed."

This confession caused Matt's body to become rigid. Color drained from his face, leaving him a giant, granite statue. "Sycksea, if you hurt her-"

"Marshal, please…" Despite his seemingly calm manner, there was a definite undertone of fear to his words. "Just throw down the gun."

Matt reached over and pulled out his Peacekeeper with the fingers of his left hand, then let it drop to the ground. He then whirled around, propelled more from rage than fear. The Marshal's sudden move caused Shadow to flinch and grip his own weapon tighter.

"Stop right there!" The two men stared at each other—in silence—for a two-minute eternity. "I have no intention of hurting her. She's just my way of luring you to come with me." One long leg stretched out to kick the lawman's gun aside. Shadow then pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and tossed them to Matt. "Put those on. Behind your back…if you don't mind."

"Where is she!?" Matt was used to dealing with killers, with men who had little, if any, conscience or compassion. No matter how deadly the situation, he was always able to maintain his professional demeanor—to keep his emotions under wraps—unless Kitty was involved. That changed all the rules.

Just as he had done with Kitty earlier, Shadow ignored the Marshal's questions and led him to the horses he had waiting. Matt knew he wouldn't get any answers, so the two men rode together in icy silence. It wasn't long before Matt knew where the young man was taking him.

"You took her out to that abandoned farm?" It was amazing how malevolent a quiet voice can sound.

"Like I said, I have no intentions of hurting her. Or you, for that matter."

The sun was beginning to descend, melting slowly into a purple and red haze. It was nature's way of letting the day rest, but there would be no rest for Matt Dillon, not until he saw his Kitty. Until he knew that she was safe.

Finally, they could see the rundown farmhouse at the end of the road. Dillon so wanted to spur the horse to go faster, but with his hands cuffed behind him, there was no way to safely guide the unfamiliar animal. At last, they came to the house and Shadow stopped. He slid off his horse and waited until Matt dismounted.

"She's in here." The dark-haired man had pulled his gun again. He figured Matt might be tempted to make a stupid move, now that he knew where his wife was located. Even without a gun, the giant man was dangerous where his family was concerned. "Watch the floor, most of the boards are rotted through. She's in the back. Just keep walking."

"Kitty! Kitty where are you?" Within seconds, he heard the voice that brought a small measure of peace to his heart.

"I'm back here, Matt! Be careful, this whole place is about crumbling."

Despite everyone's warning, Matt took off too quickly, causing one giant boot to slam through a rotted plank. Even so, It barely slowed him down, as he made his way to the back room—toward the sound of Kitty's voice. Finally, he saw her: sitting on the floor with her back to him.

"Kitty… honey are you all right?" He was desperate to hold her, but his arms remained cuffed behind him. Unlike the Marshal, Kitty's hands were free and she instantly threw them around his torso and squeezed him as tightly as possible to her.

"Matt, he's going to hurt Calleigh!" With her head still down, Kitty pressed her face into Matt's chest, needing the strength he always had to offer her. "Did he tell you what he wants?"

"No, he hasn't said anything. Kitty, you didn't answer me. _Are you all right?_ " Silence took over the room. "Look at me!" He tried, without arms, to shove her back enough to see her face.

"I didn't do that!" Shadow yelled suddenly, taking an unconscious safety step back. "She fell, all by herself. Tell him, Mrs. Dillon!"

Kitty leaned back, letting the dying sunlight cast a harsh glow on the bruised and shiny red goose-egg, marring her face. She could see the immediate rage leap into those ocean blue eyes.

"Matt, he's telling the truth. I fell. He didn't do this."

Dillon jerked, fighting against the metal rings that bound his wrists. "Shadow, so help me. I will kill you if you hurt my wife or daughter!"

Shadow's eyes shifted from the bruised face, to the one engorged with fury. His manner held no trace of arrogance and especially no countenance of doubt. "I know you will," he replied quietly. "Mrs. Dillon, would you please put that other set of shackles on your husband's ankle? No, not that one..."

There were two sets of shackles—one connected to a short chain, the other had at least five feet of metal links. "The short one is for him."

As she worked to get the heavy band closed, Kitty cast a furtive glance up at her husband. The look they shared held the same thought:, the other shackle was for Calleigh.

Meanwhile, Shadow scrutinized her every move, knowing how important it was to keep the Marshal literally powerless.

"I have reinforced the posts that you are shackled to. You can try to break loose if you want." The sudden realization of how stupid that comment was, caused his eyes to roll under arched brows. "Of course you will," he whispered under his breath. "My point is, it'll be useless; but to show you that I'm not heartless, I will let you unhook one of the handcuffs. Just keep one arm hooked to the post." He tossed the key to Kitty, using his gun to remind her of the rules. "Free one hand only, then toss back the key."

Matt's first move, was to touch her face, gently checking her wounds. Kitty enclosed his bleeding hand within both of hers. The cuffs had sliced through the tanned, rough skin around his wrists when he had tried to break free.

Shadow watched, amazed at the way he could see them drawing strength from each other. The bond was so strong, it was almost tangible. He remembered how much his folks had loved each other, but he had to admit, even the iron bond between his parents did not compare to these two.

Matt's brows furrowed, matching the grim line of his mouth. "Why are you doing this? Unhooking me, I mean." He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it just didn't make any sense.

The dark-haired man turned toward the door, unable to face his victims. "I…uh...thought you would…" Shadow paused, fighting back the last images of his own parents. _If only_ they _could have touched, one last time._ "…Don't ask." He replied simply. "Just be glad. I'll be back, soon enough." He hurried out the door, ready to put his final piece into place.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 - Calleigh

**Choices**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Calleigh**

"Want to go by the gun shop to see Newly?" Calleigh held the toddler's right hand, while the left one clutched a handful of sticky jellybeans.

"Yea!" Hadley put a little skip into her walk. "I give Newie jeebees."

Calleigh laughed and made a face of mock excitement. "He'll like that, won't he!" She snatched the girl up and ran toward the shop. Hadley—spotting the gunsmith first—squirmed to be free, then quickly ran toward him.

"Jeebees, Newie! You want jeebees?" The little redhead was instantly swept up into Newly's arms. "See? Wed ones and gween." She was indeed learning her colors, but when she opened her hand, the smashed mess held little distinction between red and green.

Newly caught a smirk on his wife's face as he was forced to taste the sticky concoction. "Mmm, good. Did Sissy get some?"

The smirk made way for a sly grin, acknowledging his win in this round. Calleigh opened her mouth, letting the tiny fingers shove in a handful of a sugary mush. "Mmm. Maybe Newly has a wet rag to wipe off some of that sticky."

"Sure." With a quick kiss to his wife, the deputy ducked into the storeroom for a clean rag. "Gimme a minute," he yelled from the back. "I knocked a box of shells off the shelf."

Calleigh set the child on the counter. "Newly is clumsy, isn't he?" She started to lean in to kiss the girl, when she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Little Doc?" Rainey Mettle was the only other redhead in town. He was ten years old, covered in freckles and loving each and every one of them. In the beginning, there had been a constant teasing about spots and dots. He'd learned early on to defend himself against those bullies, until he was no longer a victim, but a force to be reckoned with.

"There's a man down the street needs to see ya. He's all bent over and sick." Rainey glanced back in the direction of the man in question. "He asked me to fetch the doc."

Calleigh strained to look into the back room and could see Newly, still on his knees, gathering stray shells. Her focus went from the back room, to Hadley, to Rainey… and finally back to Hadley. "Rainey, would you mind keeping an eye on Hadley for a minute? Just until Newly gets done in the back?"

A giant, toothy grin spread wide, within a mass of reddish-brown dots. "Sure I will! Hadley knows me, don't cha?" He reached over and gave the toddler a little pat on her shoulder.

"Uh-huh. You Wainey." She gave an exaggerated nod, while licking the jellybean juice from her hand.

Rainey explained briefly, "Sometimes, I help Mrs. Ralston with Hadley's Sunday School class."

Calleigh, gave Hadley a hug and a big thank you to the boy as she ran down the street. She was at the end of Front Street, in the direction Rainey had pointed to, but there was no one in sight. For a moment Calleigh stood, hands on hips, surveying the area. She heard a faint sound from behind, but before she could turn to identify it, everything went black.

 **CalleighCalleighCalleigh**

Shadow had hit her harder than he intended. He was almost to the farm and she still had not regained consciousness. He could feel the tingling of panic stirring in his gut when Calleigh moaned softly, just as they reached the farmhouse. It had felt so good to hold her in his arms, even if she wasn't aware.

Shadow was careful when he got down, holding her in place until he could get her firmly settled into his arms again. It both angered and stimulated him at the same time. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Still, he had to make her pay. She had to know what it had cost him to be in love with her—a love that was never reciprocated.

Matt jumped to his feet, his anger in perfect sync with Kitty's cries, as the young redhead was carried into the small room. Threats, questions, pleas—all were hurled at the young kidnapper. All voices were filled with an equal amount of rage and fear… and an undercurrent of love for the girl.

"Shut up! She's just unconscious!" For the first time, Shadow screamed, as though he were truly out of control. The quiet that followed wasn't born from fear of his explosion; it was brought on by the gentle moaning of the girl that still owned his heart.

Before Calleigh could fully understand her surroundings, Shadow was quick to ensnare her in handcuffs. Like the other two, one ankle was shackled to the longer chain. Instead of being restricted to a post, the extra length allowed her to move between her folks.

Calleigh sat up, dazed. Confusion quickly followed with the discovery of the handcuffs. "Where am I?" That question barely escaped her lips, when she turned to see both of her parents—shackled. One look at Kitty's bruised face brought Calleigh to her feet. "What did you do to her!?"

Before words of caution could stop her, the young redhead lunged toward Shadow. She was obviously aware of the handcuffs, but the shackle on her ankle was not discovered until it brought her attack to violent stop. Unlike Kitty, she was able to break her fall, by landing on her shoulder.

Despite the fact that he was out of reach, the kidnapper instinctively pulled back. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Damn right!" Calleigh wrestled herself to her knees. "You idiot! What are you doing? And what do you think you are going to do with them!"

"Calleigh, we're both all right." Matt's deep voice echoed through the barren room.

"All right!?" Her eyes seemed to dart in rapid fire around the room. "He's got you both shackled up like slaves! You will pay for this, Sycksea! You mark my words." As usual, temper was overriding good sense. Matt looked at his wife, giving a quick nod toward their daughter. He knew only one thing could reel in the redheaded whirlwind.

"Calleigh!" The sharp tone softened when the girl turned and their eyes met. Kitty finished in a softer tone. "Please, sweetheart."

Calleigh instinctively stepped back, closer to Kitty, and sat down with a pouting grunt. "This is wrong." She whispered softly.

It was Matt who spoke next, "Now; do you want to tell us what this is all about?"

Shadow had watched the little family drama unfold. They were a close set, that was obvious. No doubt, Calleigh was going to feel his pain and he actually felt sorry for her. "I do owe you an explanation. I want you to know why I planned all this. But first, I need to make a couple of changes." Shadow took a small key out of his pocket and handed it to Kitty. "I want you to handcuff the Marshal's hands behind that post. Just a reminder, I will have a gun pointed at Calleigh's head, so please, just do as I ask."

Blue met blue repeatedly in the small circle of connected hearts. Matt was unable to protect either of the women he loved, as he voluntarily put his hands behind his back and around the post. Kitty had no choice but to lock the handcuffs, leaving no chance for Matt to escape.

"Very good. Now, Calleigh, I need you to do the same thing to your mother—on this pipe."

The two women stared at each other and then back to the dark-haired man. Calleigh took a moment to run her hand over the swelling on Kitty's face, then secured the handcuffs.

Once the task was completed, Shadow looked at his collected prey. Just as he'd planned. The big and mighty Matt Dillon and his beautiful wife, were each chained to a post, some five feet apart. It was almost the same distance that had separated his own parents. Just like he had been on that fateful night, Calleigh was now positioned between them.

Shadow took a seat on the floor in front of Calleigh. Even though she was restricted by the chain, he was careful to keep a safe distance between them. He folded his long legs, Indian style, as he settled in to tell his tale and get his revenge.

He drew in a long, deep breath and exhaled even slower. His steel grey eyes focused on the parents first and finally settled on Calleigh. "Where to begin?" He uttered softly.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Confessions

**Choices**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Confessions**

"Mrs. Dillon, I am sorry that you had to be a part of this." Shadow was able to express what sounded like genuine sympathy. "None of this was your doing, but then…my mother was innocent as well."

"Shadow, this is between you and me. Let my parents go." The one thing Calleigh could never pull off was a counterfeit emotion. If she was mad, she sounded mad. If she was happy, her attitude said as much. She was seldom afraid, so that emotion was harder to identify. "Only an idiot would kidnap the marshal AND his wife and daughter!"

His laugh was real and unexpected. "I always loved that about you. You are so direct, just say what you feel and…" with a shrug and a grin he continued, "But you're not in control this time. You are right, though. This _is_ between you…and me."

He turned his attention, once again, toward the marshal. "Well, it's partly your fault that this is happening. If you had just arrested Kip Beckett, or made him give our money back..."

"I don't make the law, Shadow. I tried, as much as I could, to help your dad." Matt shifted his body, still trying to find a way to get loose. "We knew Beckett was crooked, but there was just no proof."

The man stared at Matt, and for the first time since he sat down, he appeared angry. " **You knew he was crooked, but you couldn't help!?** What kind of law is that? You're the Marshal. You're supposed to protect people like my parents."

"You're right. I should have. Let the women go and you can do whatever you want to me." Unlike his daughter, Matt preferred to use a less hostile tone. Especially when dealing with a killer. "They didn't do anything."

The fire in Shadow's eyes went out, restoring the eerie cold stare. "It doesn't matter now." With those few words, he dismissed all conversation with the marshal and focused on his real prey.

"If you had just loved me, none of this would have happened." If he was looking for regret in her blue eyes, he wasn't going to find any. "Maybe, maybe after you see what I went through, then maybe you _will_ love me."

Calleigh couldn't hold back an incredulous laugh, "You _are_ out of your mind!"

The angrier she became, the calmer he sounded. "You still don't understand, this is all your fault."

Calleigh's look of confusion was a true emotion. She looked over her shoulder, first at her dad and then her mother. "Fine!" Her attention returned to the man in charge. "It's all my fault that Beckett ripped off your folks! It's my fault that you went to jail for killing him! It's probably my fault that it stormed! So, do what you're going to do to me and let them go!"

"Calleigh!" It was Kitty's voice again, trying to corral her daughter's mouth. Putting anger and fear aside, it was obvious that Shadow Sycksea's mental state was no longer sound. He had completely lost touch with reality.

There had to be an accounting to justify his parents' deaths, but still, Shadow Sycksea displayed no anger. "I knew that if I only had more time, you would grow to love me. But Beckett not only robbed my folks of this farm, he stole the only chance I had with you."

Curiosity and frustration had finally worn her down. "I told you then, I loved Newly." She uttered a weary sigh, repeating the words like a mantra. "I have loved him since I was fourteen years old, and I still love him now—no one or nothing can ever change that. Shadow, I'm sorry, but I would never have loved you, no matter how much time went by."

"You're trying to hurt me, but it's too late. I do still love you, but I know what I have to do." He leaned forward, still careful to stay out of reach. "I panicked when I couldn't stop the move. I went to talk to Beckett, to beg him to give the farm back. He laughed at me and my pa for being so stupid." Now he turned his story toward the marshal. "I didn't go there to kill him." A grimace crossed over his smooth features. "It was just the only way I could think of to stop it."

"But it didn't stop _anything_. Did it!" Calleigh pointed out with as much finesse as she could muster.

There was a long silence as Shadow stared intently at the woman he loved. "No, I guess it didn't. My pa had planned on moving the next morning, after the storm; but I knew I had to get away that night, before your dad came to arrest me."

He pulled himself to his feet and began to pace back and forth across the small room. "It was raining so hard, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. We got as far as the bridge… Then the horses got scared and we lost control of them. Ma was screaming and crying and pa was trying to get the horses to calm down, when the bridge suddenly collapsed, sending both of them into the water…" Again, he stopped his story. His eyes were glassy, lifeless, as he looked at his hostages. "They were screaming, but I couldn't save them both."

He dropped to one knee, devoting his full attention to Calleigh. "I could only save one. Now, _you_ are going to find out what that feels like."

"What?" While Calleigh stared at the delusional man, Matt found Kitty's blue eyes, reflected the same fear that had come to rest in his own heart. The two lovers could see the end of the journey that Shadow had planned for one of them.

Calleigh's enlightenment was only a heartbeat behind theirs. Her heart plunged to the pit of her stomach, when after another long silence, Shadow uttered a single word.

"Choose."

Terror spread through the room, bypassing the man with the gun, while it claimed the remaining hearts one after another. Calleigh rose to her feet. "What are you saying?" Pure terror thumped hard through her veins.

His pacing stopped. There was no hesitation in his answer as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver. "Choose one, Calleigh. I will let the other one go."

"No! I choose me." She stretched her body as far as the chains would allow. "Do you hear me? _I CHOOSE ME_."

"NO! Calleigh, no. SHADOW, DON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER!" Matt struggled with the binding chains, as he screamed at the insane man. "TAKE ME!"

Kitty's voice could be heard, mixed among the screams of her husband and daughter. Like the others, she wanted to sacrifice herself. The chaos was building so quickly, and with such force, that no one could be understood.

It was a shot fired from the .45 that stopped the screaming. Shadow rested the barrel of his gun against his forehead in a weary gesture. "That's not an option, Calleigh. I had to choose, now so do you." There was a sickening calm in his tone. Like he was dead on the inside.

Calleigh turned, blue eyes wider than they had ever been, as she watched them both beg for the other. Matt's deep voice overriding Kitty's feminine cries. He was unable to cry. She was unable to stop.

The gun in Shadow's hand slowly rotated from one Dillon to the other. "Choose, Calleigh; which one shall it be!"

"Calleigh, the kids need your mother. Take me!" Matt's tone was dark and painful as he tried to sway her decision.

"I can't…" She looked at the two people that she loved with all of her heart. Calleigh knew that taking one would be a death sentence for the other. There was no winning in this scenario. She whirled around to face her tormentor. Her scream brought silence back to the room. **"Stop, all of you!** "

Calleigh pressed her hand to her mouth, forcing back the tears and panic that threatened her. "How do I know that you won't kill us all anyway?"

"Killing is not what this is about." He tilted his head to one side, his eyes narrowed, as if to see inside her head—to read her thoughts. "This was to make you understand what I had to do. What _you_ forced me to do."

She drew in a staggered breath. "You…promise…that only one person…will die?"

"Well, I-"

" **Do – you - promise!?"** Calleigh screamed, demanding an honest answer.

For the first time, Shadow appeared slightly uncertain. Just as quickly, there was a flash of irritation as though he did not like to be challenged. " **Yes**! I will only take one life!"

Calleigh turned to face her parents. Blue met with blue and for a moment, time flew back. She was looking at the pretty lady that took her down from the bar. The lady that saved her life. Kitty instantly recognized that look and understood its meaning. "Calleigh, no…please don't take him away from us. Please, sweetheart."

Ignoring her mother's pleas was the hardest thing she had ever done. Calleigh turned, focusing all her attention on her father. The man she had wandered across the country searching to find. "I'm so sorry, Pa."

Matt screamed at his daughter. The first time she called him 'Pa' was at that campsite when she threw herself in front of him to save his life. Kitty was wrong about Calleigh's decision, but Matt clearly understood her plan.

Amidst the screaming of both parents, Calleigh's voice could be heard with her decision,

" **Take my father**."

Shadow aimed the revolver toward the Marshal. He paused for only a split second, remembering he had made the same choice, then he squeezed back on the trigger.

 **Calleigh, don't do this!** " Matt screamed at his daughter. **"Don't do it**!" At precisely the same instant that Sycksea fired the shot; the spirited redhead threw her body across the giant lawman—just as he knew she would.

The bullet found its mark and she felt a searing pain across the side of her head. "He promised only one death." She whispered. The world seemed to be fading away. There were voices and cries and she could feel her father's arms around her.

"Just relax. Daddy's got you, everything is going to be okay."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Go Back Three Spaces

**Choices**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Go Back Three Spaces**

Doc was only steps ahead of Matt when he pushed past the ranch hands gathered around the doorway of the bunkhouse. Fear always brought out his brusque bedside manner as he rushed in to get to his granddaughter. Festus was holding Calleigh's hand as he knelt beside the bunk.

"She hasn't cum too atol, Doc." Festus looked up at the two men.

"Get out of my way." Doc pushed the hill man aside in order to get closer to his patient. Skilled hands quickly examined the young woman. He seemed mostly concerned with the open wound on her head.

"Festus, what happened here!" Matt took a knee on the opposite side of the bunk. Like Doc, he tended to be short when he was frightened. Seeing his daughter's face covered in blood was enough to surpass frightened and jump right up to terrified.

"Did you clean this out?" Doc spared only a quick glance at the pale, scruffy man as he pulled things out of his black bag to treat the wound.

"Yessir, Doc. I jest tried to stop the bleedin'." Festus had to answer Doc's question first, then turned to Matt. "She wanted to ride that ther blue roan that Lew's been a breakin'."

"And you let her!" Matt knew, even as he snapped at the scruffy man, that controlling Calleigh was never an option. The wounded look that stared back at him verified the guilt plaguing Festus. With a heavy sigh, the worried dad tried to ease the other man's conscience. "It's not your fault. We all know how headstrong she is. I know you couldn't have stopped her."

"A rattler got in the corral and scairt the horse. It bucked her off an' she hit her head on the post. 'Til then, she was fine. Is she gonna be all right, Doc? Is she?"

"She's going to need some stitches. That's a pretty deep cut." Doc's words were interrupted by the soft moans of his patient. For the first time since his arrival, his voice held a hopeful tone. "I think she's about to rejoin the world of the living..."

With every breath that the young redhead took, each of the men gave up one of theirs. They watched anxiously as heavy lids fluttered—each time revealing a little more blue. Eventually, they were opened and aware.

"What happened?" Panic gave her the strength to sit up. "Pa? You're okay? If you're here…and I'm here…where is Kitty?"

Doc wasn't prepared for the girl's sudden rush of strength when she pushed his hands aside to sit up. Nor was he ready for the panic in her voice. "Where's my Momma! Where **_is_** she! Shadow lied! He lied!"

Matt knelt down beside the cot. Stronger hands than the physician's pressed her back against the thin mattress. "Calleigh, honey, calm down. Listen to me. Everyone is okay."

Her panic began to subside, but it was a gradual decline. She stared at her dad, eyes still wide and heart still racing.

"Where is Shadow?" Her clear blue eyes continued to dart around, searching for the dark-haired man.

"Baby, I don't know any Shadow. Who is he?"

Calleigh winced as Doc continued to inspect her wound. " _You don't know him_!? Daddy, He's the man that was going to kill you! He made me choose between you and momma…"

"Choose what, honey?" Matt was becoming curious about this dream.

"Okay, that's enough of this dream stuff." Doc popped up as if his old legs were on springs. "This girl needs stitches. She can talk fantasy later." He was still shaken from seeing his little girl hurt, when he turned his fearful wrath on the Marshal. "And you! Stop all this jabbering and get her home. Take her to your house, so Kitty can help watch her."

Matt quickly obeyed the old man's orders, as he scooped the girl into his arms. "Is your buggy here?" Doc nodded and pointed toward the waiting ride.

"Daddy..." Calleigh was teetering on the brink of consciousness again. "I love you."

"Shhh, just rest Sweet Pea." He settled into the buggy, with his first-born securely in his lap. "I love you too."

 **LadyK LadyK LadyK LadyK LadyK**

Doc had the wound cleaned and stitched within a few minutes of the local anesthetic taking hold. Kitty was alternating somewhere between nurse and mother. The wound was buried beneath the mass of red curls, but Kitty was careful not to cut too many of them away. "At least your hair will cover the scar." She looked down at the helpless girl. "I swear, Calleigh, the things you get yourself into!"

Calleigh giggled with a goofy grin, compliments of one of Doc's concoctions. "S-o-r-ry." Another round of giggles cut loose, then gradually faded into the soft breath of sleep.

Doc stood up, stretching his old bones. "I, for one, am going to go downstairs and get a cup of coffee." The old physician snapped his black bag closed. "I suggest the rest of you do the same. She should sleep for a while." He stroked a wild curl from his granddaughter's forehead. "I swear, this child has more lives than a cat!" His old grey eyes looked down at the lady that had, once again, taken up residence at the girl's bedside. "And I thank God for that."

Kitty reached up and squeezed the old man's arm. "Me too." She watched Doc leave, just as the Marshal came in. "Did you find Newly?"

Matt pulled a chair up beside Kitty. "He rode out to Jake's ranch to deliver some papers. He should be back anytime." Taking Kitty's hand, he gave it a light squeeze. "How is she?"

"Doc says she'll be fine. There will be quite a scar, but it's not going to show." She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "If we have to go through all this with Cooper and Hadley…" A weary sigh ended her sentence.

Matt chuckled softly, "I still have hope for Cooper. He's a pretty level-headed kid. Even at his age, he makes better decisions than this one does."

Kitty looked up into her husband's clear blue eyes. "And Hadley?"

A shiver ran down the big man's spine. "Ohh, that's scary. She's already too much like Calleigh—no fear at all. And you know, even though I can't understand half of what she says, I just know it's without a filter."

Although, they shared a laugh, they also shared the same fear for the future. "What's this dream she was mumbling about?"

Matt's brow furrowed. "Apparently she dreamed she had to choose for one of us to die. She was pretty panicked at first." He brought Kitty's slender hand to his lips. "She was extremely worried about you when she came to and you weren't there. She thought this man—Shadow?—had shot you."

"Me?" Kitty smiled as she stared into those ocean blue eyes.

"I know that look." Matt stroked the smooth skin of Kitty's cheek. "You're thinking that she chose you."

"I would hope she chose me, because she idolizes you." Kitty turned her face, kissing the rough palm at her cheek "So do I."

"Maybe she does, but the only person in this world that loves you almost as much as I do…" He let his gaze drop to the bed. "Is that little girl right there. And she knows, I would _never_ forgive her if she made the wrong choice." Matt leaned forward, stopping any further arguments with a kiss.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - So Who Is Shadow Sycksea?

**Choices**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Epilogue: So Who Is Shadow Sycksea?**

Calleigh leaned back, allowing room for Kitty to top off her coffee. "It feels good to be up and around again."

"If you would stop acting as though you were invincible, you wouldn't have been down in the first place!" Kitty was quick to scold her daughter again. "Scared us all to death. And for what? So you could ride a horse that wasn't ready. Lew will let you know when he's done with a horse!"

The injured redhead looked to Newly for help, but his loyalty lay elsewhere on this subject. "Don't look at me. Kitty is absolutely right. You never stop to think what could happen if-"

"La la la la la…" Calleigh stuck her fingers in her ears, mimicking one of Hadley's performances.

" _Very_ mature!" Kitty took a seat next to Matt. He reached over, resting his long arm across her shoulder. "So finish telling us about the dream."

Newly had pulled his chair closer, making it easier for Calleigh to lean back against him. "It was all so _real_. We had gone to school together and he had been in love with me for all these years."

"Isn't everyone?" Newly gave her a quick kiss to the cheek, barely slowing down the story.

Calleigh took a sip of her coffee, then continued. "He blamed you for not helping his dad save their farm."

Matt pulled back, his face reflecting a bit of shock. "Me? What did I do?"

Calleigh went on to explain about the foreclosure; and the storm; and the whole sad story. When she finished, she looked at her dad again. "Who was Shadow Sycksea?"

Matt let his arm slide further around Kitty's shoulder. "Honey, I've never heard the name before. It was just a part of your dream."

"No. I heard you talking about him." Calleigh leaned forward, her brow furrowed, as she searched her memory. "You said that he was going to kill you." Calleigh paused for a moment. "Wait, give me a minute and I can remember your exact words..."

Again, Matt expressed his innocence with a look. "It was a dream. I'm tellin' ya, that guy doesn't exist."

"But I _heard_ you." Calleigh was adamant. "It was the same morning of the accident. I had come by the house and I couldn't find you, so I went out to the barn. At first, I didn't see you, but then I heard you talking. You were up in the loft. You said, ' _Shadow Sycksea is going to be the death of me'_. To be honest, it scared me and I couldn't figure out why you hadn't talked to me about this man before. Especially if you knew there was a threat." She pulled back enough to look at Newly. "I was even going to ask you if you knew anything about it."

Once again, Matt shook his head as he pondered the name. "Honey, I don't know _anyone_ by that name. Kitty, does it sound familiar to you?"

When the Marshal looked to his wife for input, he was met with a face that was definitely remembering something. Something she obviously did not want to share with the rest of the family.

"You know what?" Kitty clapped her hands, suddenly jumping to her feet. "We need to celebrate Calleigh's recovery. Matt, where did you put that bottle of Bordeaux that I ordered." Perhaps Kitty was too subtle in her attempt to lure him back to the study, because Matt was not quick on picking up her clues.

Calleigh, on the other hand, was instantly curious as to her mother's frustrated efforts. She watched Kitty disappear into the study, then moments later, call for Matt to come give her a hand.

"I don't know where it is, honey. You put it away." He yelled to the back room and returned his attention to his coffee.

Obviously, his response was not, in the least, acceptable, as the next request held a sharp edge around the sweet words. "I _said_ … **please** …come and help me… _dear_."

Matt glanced at Newly. Men could say more to each other in a single look, than a woman could say in thirty words to another woman. Clearly still in the dark as to why; Matt obediently stood up and left the room.

"Honey, I don't know where-"

"Get in here!" Kitty grabbed him by the arm, jerking her husband into the study. "Are you really so completely dense? The morning of the accident we were **_in – the - barn_**." She nodded, making a face that left him confused.

"Yeah. We were in the barn. So what?" He repeated the words, but was still lost as to the connection.

Kitty let her head fall forward, resting on Matt's chest. There was simply no understanding the male brain…if there was such a thing. She raised her head, placing her hands on top of his muscular shoulders. "We were in the loft because…YOU…wanted to try something… _different_."

Finally! The light went on and a wicked grin captured the big man, as he let his hands slip further down, around her waist. "Ahh…yes! Now I remember—we made love in the loft. That's the time we tried-"

Kitty's slender hand quickly covered his mouth. "Okay, Cowboy. We don't need to go over all _that_ now."

Matt's huge hands cupped Kitty's bottom, pulling her up against his body. From the look in his eyes, he _did_ want to go over it—all of it— _right_ now. Every minute of it. "Now… I remember."

Kitty pulled out of his grasp. She swatted his hand, like it was an annoying mosquito. "Stop that! And listen… Do you remember our conversation?"

Matt scowled, confused by her bringing up extremely pleasant memories, only to become irritated with him for trying to copy them. "Let's see. I said…uh…Oh, I remember." He grinned that little boy grin that normally melted her heart. Today, however, she seemed to be immune to his charms. "I called you my, sexy kitten."

"Think harder!"

Kitty had been born and raised in New Orleans and still remembered bits of the language of her youth. That day in the loft, Matt had asked how to say 'sexy kitten' in French. It should have been pronounced ' _Chaton Sexy'_. Unfortunately, Matt's dialect was strictly cowboy and in his Southwestern vernacular, **_Chaton_** sounded more like **Sha-dow** and **_Sexy_** became **Sick-sea**.

As the memory became more vivid he began to realize where the confusion was born. "Oh my gosh. I said, the **_Chaton Sexy_** is going to be the death of me. That must have stuck in her head right before the accident." Matt took a step closer and pulled Kitty into his arms. "Hey, what's the big deal? She thinks it's a man. She doesn't know who the real 'sexy kitten' is."

"You don't think she'll figure it out?" Kitty wasn't as comfortable with this bit of information as her husband. "I mean, after that whole fiasco with the handcuffs… and then that thing with Frank. Once she smells a secret, she won't let go."

"Did you find the Bordeaux?" Calleigh's presence in the doorway surprised them both.

Kitty exchanged a questioning glance with Matt, both wondering if the girl had heard the conversation. "Yeah, we were just on our way back."

"Oh, okay." Calleigh turned back toward the kitchen, then stopped abruptly "Don't be long…`momma chaude'."

"Oh, dear Lord." Kitty turned, burying her face in Matt's chest.

"What was that? What did she say?" Matt placed a hand to his wife's back. "Honey what does _momma…shuud…_ mean?"

"It's pronounced…" Kitty shook her head, her expression one of defeat. "Nevermind, it's French for…(sigh)…hot momma."

Matt tried to be consoling, but he just couldn't stop his laughter from roaring to the surface.

 **FIN**


End file.
